Surprise Birthday for Gaara
by Seina Hanagata
Summary: Ultah Gaara. Apakah Naruto dan Sasuke akan ngerjain Gaara lagi kaya tahun-tahun kemarin?


Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut seperti ayam melihat kalender dihpnya. 19 Januari. Senyum kecil terlihat mengambang diwajahnya.

"Hari ini, ya?" katanya sambil menengok kearah temannya yang berambut pirang.

"Lo baru sadar? Kemana aja dari tadi?" sindir si rambut pirang.

"Cih, terus mau kita apain itu anak?" tanya si rambut ayam.

"Kerjain aja, kaya tahun-tahun yang marenan!" kata si rambut pirang sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Entah apa yang disembunyikannya. Melihat senyum si rambut pirang, laki-laki dengan rambut seperti ayam jadi ikut tersenyum juga.

"Tapi kita perlu bantuan dari yang lain!" kata si rambut ayam yang dijawab anggukan oleh si rambut pirang.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

**Surprise Birthday for Gaara**

**Desclaimer:** Naruto it's Masashi Kishimoto, Surprise Birthday for Gaara it's Seina Hanagata.

**Rate:** K everyone can read this fic

**Genre:** Friendship

**Warning:** OOC, AU, gaje, asal-asalan, pemaksaan sosial, de-el-el. Don't like, don't read and flame! Like it, just read and review!

**Summary:** Ultah Gaara. Apakah Naruto dan Sasuke akan ngerjain Gaara lagi kaya tahun-tahun kemarin?

Fic ini spesial ku persembahkan untuk Kazaoka Ainaru yang ultah hari ini dan untuk request fic dari ReyGaaKanata. Happy reading minna...

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Tap... tap... tap...

Suara langkah terdengar jelas dikoridor sekolah yang sudah sepi.

Brak!

Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut merah, Gaara membuka pintu kelas dengan keras.

Siiiiiinnggg...

Sepi. Tidak ada siapapun. Gaara mulai terlihat sedikit bingung.

"Kemana Naruto ama Sasuke,ya?" katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang ga gatel itu. Setelah itu, ia kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi.

**_Flashback mode: On_**

"Naruto... Sasuke..." teriak seorang anak kecil dengan rambut merah, Gaara sambil berlari mendekati dua anak kecil yang lagi berjalan. Yang dipanggil menengok. Saat sudah dekat, Gaara berhenti.

Hosh... hosh... hosh...

Terdengar nafas Gaara yang terengah-engah. Gaara berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya yang ga karuan itu. Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam melihatnya.

"Ka-kalian kanapa ninggalin aku?" tanya Gaara sambil terus mengatur nafasnya.

"Ih, siapa kamu? Suka-suka kita dong mau ngapain!" kata Sasuke dingin.

"Iya, emang kita harus bilang ke kamu kalo mau ngapa-ngapain?" kata Naruto ga kalah dingin dari Sasuke. Gaara terdiam mendengarnya. Matanya mulai sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Ta-tapi-" kata-kata Gaara terputus karena Sasuke.

"Udah yuk, kita pergi! Ngapain sih ngurusin anak itu?" kata Sasuke dengan penekanan pada kata anak itu sambil menatap tajam Gaara. Naruto mengangguk tanda setuju dan berjalan dengan Sasuke menjauhi Gaara yang masih terdiam ditempat. Gaara masih terpaku ditempatnya sampai Naruto dan Sasuke cukup jauh.

"Bukannya kalian bilang kita ini sahabat? Sahabat kan harusnya seneng sedih bareng-bareng! Apa yang namanya sahabat kaya gini?" teriak Gaara sampai membuat Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti dan menengok kearahnya.

"Kita ga pernah ngerasa pernah bilang kaya gitu!" kata Naruto. Gaara kaget mendengarnya.

"Kita juga ga pernah punya sahabat kaya kamu!" tambah Sasuke yang semakin membuat Gaara hampir kena serangan jantung muda. Gaara terntunduk. Ga menyangka kalo orang yang dianggapnya sahabat ternyata ga menganggapnya sebagai sahabat.

"Oh, jadi gitu! Ternyata selama ini aku bukan siapa-siapa buat kalian?" kata Gaara dengan cukup keras dan hampir nangis. Naruto dan Sasuke saling memandang dan kembali melihat Gaara.

"Ya, begitu deh!" kata mereka kompak. Sekali lagi, Gaara kaget mendengarnya.

"Kalian jahat!" teriak Gaara sambil berlari menjauh dan mungkin sudah menangis. Saat Gaara sudah cukup jauh, mereka berdua tersenyum bahkan tertawa.

"Hahahaha... kita berhasil, Sas!" kata Naruto senang.

"Ya, tinggal tunggu kejutan yang dirumah!" kata Sasuke ga kalah senang.

"Ayo, kita kan belom beli kadonya!" kata Naruto yang dijawab anggukan Sasuke sambil berlari keluar sekolah.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Hiks... hiks... hiks...

Terdengar suara tangisan dari seorang anak kecil sambil berjalan lemas. Naruto jahat, Sasuke juga! Emang aku salah apa sama mereka? Batin Gaara.

"Argh... liat aja, aku bakal cari temen baru! Emang temen aku mereka aja!" kata Gaara kesal sambil berlari menuju rumahnya. Gaara sampai didepan rumah yang cukup besar. Rumah itu terlihat sepi.

"Lho? Temari sama Kankuro kemana, ya?" kata Gaara sambil celingukan sana-sini. Gaara membuka pintu secara perlahan. Sepi. Tidak ada siapapun.

"Ih, pada kemana sih?" kata Gaara kesal sambil membuka sepatunya.

"Itu kaya suara Gaara!" kata seorang perempuan dengan rambut hitam panjang, Mikoto.

"Lah iya! Kenapa Gaara udah pulang?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang, Kushina.

"Aku liat dulu, ya! Kushina-ba sama Mikoto-ba terusin aja!" kata seorang perempuan dengan rambut pirang yang dikuncir, Temari sambil menghentikan pekerjaannya dan berjalan keluar dari dapur. Kushina dan Mikoto kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya, membuat kue untuk Gaara yang hari ini lagi ultah. Maksudnya sih buat kejutan, tapi kalo Gaara udah pulang ga bisa buat kejutan lagi kan?

"Gaara!" panggil Temari saat melihat Gaara yang lagi naro sepatu dirak. Gaara menengok.

"Kenapa udah pulang?" kata Temari bingung. Melihat Temari, Gaara langsung berlari memeluknya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Temari.

"Huaaa... Temariiiii..." tangis Gaara pecah saat memeluk Temari. Temari terlihat cukup bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Temari yang masih bingung.

"Masa tadi Naruto sama Sasuke bilang aku bukan sahabat mereka!" kata Gaara masih menangis. Temari yang mendengar hanya tersenyum kecil. Temari melepaskan pelukan Gaara pelan lalu memegang bahu Gaara.

"Denger, ya! Gaara tetep jadi sahabat mereka, kok!" kata Temari sambil tersenyum. Pasti Gaara dikerjain sama mereka! Batin Temari.

"Ta-tapi-" kata-kata Gaara diputus dengan cepat oleh Temari.

"Udah jangan cengeng jadi anak! Cepet ganti baju, ntar kita jalan-jalan sebenatr deh!" kata Temari sambil mengapus air mata Gaara. Gaara mengangguk cepat dan berlari kearah kamarnya. Saat Gaara cukup jauh, Temari berjalan menuju dapur.

"Kayanya Sasuke dan Naruto berhasil ngerjain Gaara!" kata Temari saat sampai didapur. Mikoto dan Kushina menengok dan tertawa kecil.

"Emang mereka ngapain?" tanya Mikoto penasaran.

"Aku juga ga begitu tau, tapi yang jelas berhasil bikin Gaara nangis!" kata Temari sambil membuka celemeknya yang tadi ga sempet dibuka karena buru-buru liat Gaara.

"Hahaha... terus kamu mau nemenin Gaara jalan-jalan sampai kuenya mateng?" kata Kushina.

"Ya, begitulah!" kata Temari.

"Lho? Kushina-ba sama Mikoto-ba kenapa ada disini?" kata Gaara dengan suara cukup keras sampai membuat mereka kaget. Entah sejak kapan Gaara ada disana.

"Ga-Gaara udah selesai?" tanya Temari.

"Udah dari tadi, terus kenapa ada Mikoto-ba sama Kushina-ba disini?" kata Gaara sambil menunjuk Mikoto dan Kushina.

"Kita lagi bantuin Temari bikin makanan! Hehe..." jawab mereka kompak seperti anaknya. Gaara hanya ber-oh mendengarnya.

"Ya udah, ayo kita jalan-jalan! Oba-san, tolong ya!" kata Temari sambil mendorong Gaara keluar dapur dan dijawab anggukan dari Mikoto dan Kushina.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

"Jadi, tadi kalian berhasil ngerjain Gaara?" tanya Kushina sambil melihat dua orang anak kecil didepannya, Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hohoho... berhasil seratus persen dong, kaa-san! Kita gitu lho!" kata Naruto sambil memukul dadanya.

"Terus kalian ngasih kado apa?" kali ini Mikoto yang ngomong.

"Tadinya kita mau beli sepatu buat Gaara, tapi uangnya ga cukup jadi kita beliin Gaara bola! Hehehe..." kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan kadonya yang cukup besar bungkusannya itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Oh iya, bolanya itu ada tanda tangan dari kita sama ucapan buat Gaara!" kata Naruto menambahi dan Sasuke yang ngangguk-ngangguk tanda setuju.

"Kenapa harus bola, kenapa ga yang laen?" kata Kushina ragu dengan kado dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kan waktu itu bola punya Gaara disita sama tou-sannya terus dikempesin, jadi kita beliin yang baru deh!" kata Naruto dengan watadosnya.

"Gaara pasti suka, kok!" kata Sasuke yakin.

"Ya udah, terserah kalian!" kata Mikoto yang akhirnya mengalah. Tiba-tiba aja hp Kushina dan Mikoto terasa bergetar. Mereka membuka sebuah sms yang masuk dari Temari.

**From: Temari**

Kita udh mau smpe! Siap2 y!

Membaca sms dari Temari, Kushina dan Mikoto langsung panik. Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat hanya diam karena bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Kushina dan Mikoto buru-buru nyiapin kue yang dari tadi udah mateng.

"Kalian cepet siap-siap, Gaara pulang sebentar lagi lho!" kata Mikoto sambil berjalan kedepan pintu. Mendengar itu, Sasuke dan Gaara langsung berlari kedepan pintu. Bersiap-siap untuk menyambut Gaara. Kushina dengan cepat mematikan lampu sebelum Gaara pulang. Setelah beberapa lama, terdengar pintu gerbang dibuka.

"Siap-siap ya, Ichi... ni..." kata Mikoto memberi aba-aba.

_**Cklek!**_

_**Tek!**_

"San!" teriak Kushina.

_**Dor!**_

Happy birthday to you you

Happy birthday to you you

Anata ni okuru baasudei songu yo, ok?

Terdengar suara Naruto dan Sasuke yang bernyanyi. Gaara terdiam melihat semuanya. Kushina mengarahkan kue yang mereka buat kedepan muka Gaara.

"Tiup lilinnya terus make a wish!" kata Mikoto. Terlihat senyuman mengembang diwajah Gaara.

_**Fuuuuhh...**_

Gaara meniup lilin yang berbentuk angka sebelas. Ultah kesebelas Gaara yang bener-bener penuh kejutan. Semoga Naruto dan Sasuke jadi sahabatku selamanya! Batin Gaara.

Odorakasete gomen

Tokubetsu na hi ni aete yokatta

Rousoku no hi wo keshite

Kanpai shimasho omedetou!

(Yui-Happy Birthday To You You)

Naruto dan Sasuke terus bernyanyi sambil memberikan sebuah kado yang cukup besar. Gaara memeluk mereka dengan cukup erat.

"Arigatou!" kata Gaara sambil terus memeluk mereka.

"Doitashimashite!" kata Naruto.

"Gomen, tadi udah bikin kamu nangis!" kata Sasuke.

**_Flashback mode: Off_**

"Itu Gaara!" teriak orang yang sangat mirip Sasuke, Sai.

"Minna, siap-siap ya!" kata Sasuke memperingati. Gaara semakin berjalan mendekat.

"Otanjobi omedetou, Gaara!" teriak Naruto dan Sasuke. Gaara terdiam dengan wajah yang bingung.

"Lo lupa ama hati ultah lo sendiri?" kata Sasuke ga percaya. Gaara hanya nyengir gaje. Naruto dan Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya udah, nih tiup lilinnya dulu! Jangan lupa make a wish!" kata Naruto sambil mengarahkan sebuah kue kedepan wajah Gaara. Gaara bersiap meniup lilin yang berbentuk angka lima belas itu. Anak-anak yang lain bersiap-siap meninggu instruksi dengan cara mengocok-ngocok minuman soda yang sudah disiapkan dari tadi.

"Ichi... ni... san..." kata Sasuke pelan.

_**Fuuuhhh...**_

Semua anak bersiap membuka minuman soda tadi dan mengarahkannya ke Gaara. Lilin tadi mati karena ditiup Gaara.

_**Buuk!**_

_**Tlek!**_

_**Buuuzzzz...**_

"Hahaha..." tawa semua anak lepas saat melihat wajah Gaara yang penuh kue karena Naruto berhasil mendaratkan kue yang lilinnya baru ditiup tadi oleh Gaara dan baju Gaara yang basah karena minuman soda yang udah dikocok-kocok dari tadi.

Happy birthday to you you

Happy birthday to you you

Anata ni okuru baasudei songu ya, ok?

Semua anak bernyanyi untuk Gaara yang terlihat cukup kesal karena dikerjain, tapi rasa kesalnya hilang dan berganti dengan rasa yang bahagia. Gaara tersenyum dan berlari kearah anak-anak untuk memeperkan sisa kue yang ada.

**_Owari_**

Hohoho... gaje sekali fic ini! Gomennasai minna atas fic yang mungkin ga memuaskan hati kalian. Ya udah, bersediakah kalian untuk mereview? Review kalian sangat berharga untukku!

**_Sign_**

**Seina Hanagata**


End file.
